The Powerful Pull
by twilghtForeverLover
Summary: Bella realise's edward is not her mate but if he is not her mate then who it... read to find out (First fanfiction ever)
1. Chapter 1

The Powerful Pull

Pair: Jasper/Bella

First fanfiction ever I really hope you guys like it and REVIEW…

I DO NOT own anything

Bella POV

I have been with Edward for two years and I don't feel that spark anymore. He treats me like a puppy and follows me anywhere, hell I can't even go see Jacob and it is getting on my last nerve. When Alice insisted on me having a birthday party I knew it wasn't going to end well, but we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Alice POV

That bitch! I have seen her future and there is no way in hell that I am going to let that happens. Jasper is mine! So I came up with the perfect plan. I would plan her a birthday party and keep Jasper busy so he doesn't have time to hunt and he will attack her. Now all I just have to do is wait.

Jasper POV

Why haven't I realize that Alice wasn't my mate it was Bella all along, right in front of me. The Cullen's didn't know I have another gift, I can gain others gifts and use them without them even knowing. So I used Edwards gift to read Alice's mind and I saw her plan and I will play along but I WILL find a way to hunt so I don't hurt Bella. Bella is Edwards singer but I will not let him hurt my mate.

Bella POV 

I night of the party I felt this pull towards jasper but I couldn't follow it….Yet. I was opening my present from Esme and Carlisle when I got a paper cut and Edward lunged at me and I was pushed out of the way me Jasper. Jasper pushed me out of the way I can't believe it, then it all made sense I was Jasper's mate. Alice it going to be Pissed, but I don't care I love him. Poor Edward but he'll survive.

* * *

_ I am sorry the chapter is so short but I will update a new chapter as soon as I can._

_Please review; Love it, Hate it I don't care I want to hear you reviews before I continue. :) _


	2. Finally Realise

Chapter 2 (Finally Realise)

I hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews.

Don't own anything (I wish I did)

* * *

Jasper POV

Tonight was the night of Bella's birthday party and I did everything Alice asked and still made time to hunt. I can't wait to see Bella again. When she finally arrives she looked beautiful and it was so hard to hide my thoughts from Edward but I think I did it.

When Bella got her paper cut Edward lunged at her and I pushed her out of the way. Once we got Edward handled I took her home but in the way home I had a little talk with her.

Alice POV

Damn it! My plan didn't work as according to plan but luckily I got a plan be. All I have to do is convince Edward that we should leave because it is not safe here. Edward how he is all about her "safety" will agree with me and then the whole family move. The poor little human will be so devastated "Poor Baby". Oh well as long as I can get on with my life.

Bella POV

Jasper was driving me home and I had to thank him. "Jasper?" I asked to get his attention. He looked at me "Yes Bella" "Thanks for tonight, you know pushing me out of the way and I never can thank you enough" He smiled at that "It was no problem Bella, I just don't want to see you hurt" that made me smile. I hugged him.

When we got my house Charlie wasn't home I asked jasper if we wanted to come in and he said sure. As we were walking in the house he grabbed me by the waist and asked me to take a quick walk with him and I agreed.

When we were a little farther in the wood we fell silent. "Bella?" Jasper asked and I turned to him to give him my attention "You and Edward aren't mates…. You and me are" he said which didn't shock me I already knew. "I know" is all I said "Wait you know and didn't act on it…. Why" "Because you were with Alice and I didn't want to ruin anything you guys had… but it seems I already did" I said the last part look down at my feet. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and put is other hand under my chin to make me look at him and his eyes where dark with lust…..

* * *

_Du-du-du-dun _

_What do you guys think with happen next _

_Can't wait to hear your reviews_ :)


	3. After the talk (Chapter 3)

Chapter 3 (After the talk)

Bella POV

I can't believe this is happening. His are filled with lust for me. We looked at into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, after a while he leaned in and kissed me one…two…three time before he added pressure and passion. Once he pulled away I whispered "you don't know how long I have waited for you to do that" at that he smiled and kissed me again and I smiled. Once we were done kissing he took my hand and led me back into the house. "What are we going to do about Alice and Edward?" I asked after a while of silence. "We will figure it out together" he replied and kissed my hand.

Jasper POV

Kissing Bella felt so right and I actually enjoyed it. When she was done getting ready for bed and I had to go. "Bella, I have to go before they start wondering" I said "Okay…. Jasper?" she asked and I looked at her "yeah Bella" "I love you" and I stood there in shock. She got out of her bed and came over to me and asked "Please don't tell me I just made a fool of myself", and at that I lost control I kissed her so hard thought I was going to hurt her for a second. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip to ask permission which she granted. When I pulled away so she could breathe I said "I love you too Bella" "So I didn't make a fool of myself" she asked and shook my head smiling "Never". I was actually happy Bella made me happy.

Alice POV

I was wondering what was taking Jasper so long, so I decide to take a run to find out. When I was outside of her house I heard it. "I love you too Bella" Jasper just told her he loved her I have to tell Edward. When I was running home I decided to hunt to let some angry out.

Edward POV

I knew Bella and I weren't mate but it still kills me to know that I almost killed her. I knew Jasper and Bella were mates and I want them to be happy, so I am going to leave and make Alice come with me. That way she can't hurt Bella. I will always love Bella, she was my first love, but I have been in love with Alice since I first saw her and now I can finally have her. When I heard Alice coming I will tell her everything and we will have a family meeting to tell everyone that we are leaving and leave it to Jasper to tell Bella.

Alice POV

When I walked into Edwards's room I knew he wanted to talk to me so I would let him talk and when he was finished I was shock. Then I realized I am in love with him to. So I walked over to him and kissed him. And for the first time in a long time I was happy.

* * *

So what do you guys think *Love it, Hate it* I want to know

Since the weekend is ending I will not be able to post a chapter everyday but I will try to post a chapter as much as I can

And thank you so much for you kind reviews


	4. Chapter 4 (leaving)

Chapter 4 (Leaving)

Edward POV

When Jasper finally got back I called for a family meeting. Once everybody was seated I called Alice up and took her hand in mine. Alice looked a little scared so I squeezed her hand to give her comfort and we turned to too at the family. "Alice and I are leaving, you can come if you want, it is your choice"

Rosalie POV

I was shocked when Edward said that. I may be a bitch to Bella but I still love and care about her. This would crush her. I wonder what is going on with Alice and Edward, anyway whatever it is I am going to find out. I will not leave Bella she is like a sister to me and maybe I should start being nicer to her.

Emmett POV

When Eddie said that I was pissed. Bella is my little sister and I won't leave her. I took Rosalie's hand and whispered to her "I don't want to leave Bella" "I don't either" at that I was shocked. "I thought you hated Bella" "I don't hate her I just didn't want her getting involved with the wrong people, but I guess she already did" "lets tell them we are staying" "okay" we stood up and everybody looked at us "Rosalie and I are staying" Edward smiled and nodded.

Carlisle POV

I don't want to leave Bella. She is like another daughter to me. I understand why Edward is doing this, he almost drained her dry and he doesn't want to put her in anymore danger. I really don't want to leave but maybe it is for the best. I will let Esme decide.

Esme POV

Bella is like a daughter to me. I can't leave her, I love her and this would break her heart us leaving. So I whispered to carlisle and said "I want to stay how about you" "I want to stay too but it is up to you" I grabbed Carlisle's hand and stood up and said "we are staying too"

Edward POV

"We also have another announcement... Alice and I are mates" everyone's face went into shock, and I am sure Jasper has something to say as well. Jasper stood up and said "Bella and I are mates also" Rosalie did something that surprised me. She went up to jasper and hugged him while saying congratulations.

Bella POV  
I just laid there in bed not tired, staring up at then ceiling. I was bored so I decide to text jasper...

* * *

I know Bella's last POV was super short but you'll have to wait until he next Chapter is up. Sorry

) :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I don't know what to name this chapter. So name it)

Bella and Jasper's Text Conversation (**Bella is BOLD** and _Jasper is Italic_)

**Hey Jasper**

_Hey Bella, why aren't you sleeping? _

**I'm not tired and I am thinking of you **

_I am thinking of you too Babe_

**I miss you do you want to come over?**

_Actually Rosalie wants to talk to you do you mind if she comes over and talks to you?_

**What does she have to talk to me about?**

_I don't know, but can she?_

**Ummm sure**

I was thinking about what the hell Rosalie wanted to talk to me about, but I was brought back to reality but a knock on the door. I got out of bed and went to unlock the front door. When I opened the door there stood Rosalie Hale Cullen, I moved so she can come in and went upstairs and she followed me. I sat on my bed and asked her to sit, which she did. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked breaking the silence. "I am really sorry I have been a total bitch to you and I really want to start over and be friend. But I understand if you don't" I was in shock at what just hit me; I can't believe Rosalie just said sorry. "Why Rosalie, why now"

"Because I was thinking and I have been a bitch to you and you didn't do anything to me to deserve this" ok this is just not rose at all. I stood up and looked at her "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Rosalie" She laughed and stood up "Bella I am Rosalie and I really do want to be friends" Okay something is up but I am getting tired so I am just going to let it go till tomorrow. "Okay Rose I know something is up but I am getting tired so I will find out what is going on tomorrow. Thank you for coming over and saying what you did and I want to be friend too" I walked to her and gave her a hug and she hugged me back. I am so gonna find out what is going on.

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. I went downstairs to make myself breakfast but found Jasper cooking for me. I leaned against the door way just watching him. He turned around and saw me watching him. He walked up to me and said "Like what you see" I kissed him and said "Yes I do" He kissed me, I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. We kissed until I came up for air. We looked into each other's eyes and whispered at the same time "I love you" I hugged him "I really do love you Jasper you make me the happiest person in the world, your world and mine. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me with nothing but passion. He didn't hold back anything. "Jasper…. I love you….. so much" he kissed me again "I love you too Bella you don't know how happy you have made" I smiled at that "you know we have to tell them" "Actually they already know and Alice was pissed but….. Come on I want them to tell you for themselves" "Hey one more thing…. Why is Rosalie acting nice all of a sudden" "I don't know I guess she just had a change in heart or dead heart "he said trying to make a joke. I smiled. I kissed him again. "Come on babe, did you drive or run" "What do you think" he said putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer "I am guessing you ran" I said smirking. He picked me up and started you run when my stomach growl from hunger and he laughed and said "Looks like the human is hungry" I decided to mess with him I said "yes well you won't be getting kissed by this human if you keep playing games and don't get me food" he laughed and said "I am sure Esme will be more than happy to make you Breakfast. And as for kissing me I could always make you" he was smirking and damn was he hot. We were almost to the Cullen's house and I am nervous on how they will react.

* * *

You guys will have to wait to see what happens when they get the Cullen's until next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 (The Meeting)

Chapter 6 (The meeting)

Bella POV

When we got to the Cullen's house, something happened I never expected. Rosalie came out to hug me and pulled me from Jasper. "Hey Rose" I said still in shock "Bella you must be starving, come on I will make you something to eat" she said while pulling me into the kitchen. While Rose was making me breakfast, Jasper came in. I smiled at him and he came over and kissed me "get a room will ya" Rose said smiling "Sorry Rose, is my breakfast almost done I am starving?" "Yep, here you go" Jasper lifted me up so I could sit on his lap. I took a bit of my pancakes and I was shocked "Rosalie these are amazing, thank you" I got up and hugged her.

I was done eating, so we went to set in the living room. The rest of the family started coming in. First Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett and finally Edward came in holding Alice hand, they were both smiling and it was a little weird but I didn't care I have Jasper. Jasper gave my hand a little squeeze for support and I kissed him on the cheek. Edward looked pissed oh well Jasper is MY mate.

Carlisle started "Bella how are you?" "I am great Carlisle" I replied smiling "Great let's get started, Edward you can go first" Edward stepped forward and said "Alice and I are mated and we are leaving" "Okay anything else" Carlisle looked shocked "you don't care" I stood up still holding Jaspers hand "there is something NOBODY know about me but me and I will only share it will the people I trust and Alice might know but Edward doesn't. I hope you guys are ready to be shocked because….. I am a vampire and I have a gift to act human" Everyone just stood there like I have 3 heads. I just sat back down and waited for someone to react. Rosalie was the first, she came up to me and whispered "I knew you weren't human I just thought I would keep your secret." She smiled and hugged me and I whispered back "Thank you I really think we can get to be great friends, who knows since Alice is leaving we can be shopping buddies" her smile grew bigger "I would love that"

The rest of the family finally came out of shock "hey Rosalie?" "Yeah Bella" "Would you like to hunt with me" her smile was so bright "I thought you would never ask" "Let's go" We hunted for two hours and I have never had so much fun in my live. We came back to the house laughing our asses off. Rosalie is actually really great once you get to know her and she is not a bitch. I think this is the beginning of a great life and a great friendship.

When Rose and I got back Jasper was sitting on the couch. When he saw me he ran me and kissed me holding nothing back. I have felt a kiss like that not even with Edward. When he pulled away he whispered three work that I loved to hear "I Love You" I looked into his eyes and said "I love you too Jasper Forever and always"

Carlisle came up to me and said "Does Aro know about you gift" being a concerned father. "Yes and he doesn't care, he says it's rare and he doesn't need it" I replied smiling "he hugged me and said "I am glad and am really happy for you and Jasper" "Thank You Daddy" I said and kidded his cheek.

"Jazz Rose and I are going to go shopping, do you want to come?" I said before adding "If not I will pick something out I know you will like, you don't have to pretend you be something you're not" I said while glaring at Alice. He smiled and said "I would love to Darlin'" I kissed him and said "Rose is Emmett staying or coming with us" Emmett answered before Rose could and said "Hell yeah I am coming, I don't want to be away from my wife and sis" I smiled and took jaspers hand "Let's go, see ya later mom and dad" I called as we were walking to Emmett's jeep.

* * *

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy. I will update again as soon as I can and I love reading your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7 (Shopping)

Chapter 7 (Shopping)

**Bella POV**

Shopping with Jasper, Rosalie/Rose and Emmett was so much fun. I have never seen Jasper and Rose smile and laugh so much, well now that I think about it I have NEVER seen Jasper laugh or smile like it wasn't forced.

We shopped for hours, then my stomach wanted to make a appearance. Jasper came and wrapped his arms around my waist and said "Let's get the human some food" and I of course couldn't say I wasn't hungry so instead I said "Okay lets go but Em and Rose you guys can keep shopping if you want". They shook their head no so we went to the food court and ordered a pizza. Jasper started to pull out his wallet and I stopped him "Babe I can pay for my own food" he ignored me, I gave him the "We'll talk later" look. He carried my food to the table that Rose and Em were at and sat with then and started to talk.

We were having a great time and laughing. Lauren and Jessica came up to us when we were about to go back to shopping. I don't have a problem with them but they are the biggest sluts in the school and fucked every guy except the Cullen's/Hale's. They don't like me because Jessica wants Edward and now they really don't like me because Lauren wants Jasper. When I saw the walk up to us Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and Emmett did the same with Rose. It was Jessica who talked first "Look Jess Bella is on to another Cullen already". I was just about to say something when Rose said something I never expected her so say "No we are not Cullen's Jasper and I are Hale's and if you got a problem with that…. Well we don't care so you whores can shut the fuck up" they stood their looking like the idiots they are, while we went and finished our shopping.

We went back to the house and I helped jasper put his stuff away and then I helped Rose and I ran home to put my stuff away after we tried on everything we got for the guys. They loved everything and we decided to have a movie night "hey guys I turn you human so you can sleep but I can only do it twice because it takes a lot of energy so decide when you want to turn human and Yes Rosalie you can use it during sex to have a baby, and guys one more thing don't tell mom and dad that would just be weird" we all laughed after that. Rosalie was the first one to speak or really do anything. She got up, hugged me and said "Bella you have made me really happy to find out that I can actually have a baby and with Emmett…. Wow I am… just really really happy" I hugged her tighter and said "Rose I am just happy to make your dream come to and to know that you don't hate me anymore" We were quiet for a while just smiling at each other. Jasper pulled me to his lap and kissed me. I smiled and snuggled to his chest. He held me tighter to him and I was content. Rose and I snuggled into Emmett and Jaspers chests and we were happy.

Rose and I stayed like that the entire night. In the morning I forgot that we had school and I had no clothes here. "Hey Rosalie…. Do you mind if I wear some of your clothes today, mine are all at my house" "Yeah Bella you never have to ask just to let you know and since we wear the same size, come one let's see what you like" she pulled me into her closet and WOW that's all I could say. "OMG rose your closet is huge" she laughed and said thanks. We ended up picking out matching outfits and matching heals. We wore gold dresses with gold heels and silver purses, so in other words we looked Hot.

When we walked out of Rose's room Emmett and Jasper's jaw dropped. Jasper was the first to run over to me and Kiss me and Emmett wasn't far behind on kissing Rose. We kept kissing until mom came in and told us to get to school. But before we could I stop jasper "Jasper?" "Yeah Babe" "I love you" "Isabella I love you too"

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and I am sorry it took so long to update. 3-4 reviews and I will update in 2 days


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Volturi Visit, and Turning into a human)

We are driving to school in my cherry red mustang I let Rose drive. Jasper and I are sitting in the back seat holding hands. I really didn't care what the kids will think about me and Jasper. We were almost at school and I had my head lying on Jaspers shoulder. We got out of the car and everybody's eyes turn on me and Jasper and I feel him tense. I whisper to him to relax and everything is fine and I feel him relax. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. School went great and jasper changed his classes so we had every class together.

We just go home and I smelt six vampires coming our way, I put the family under my shield. My cell phone rang letting me know I had a text and it was Aro letting me know it was them so I let me shield down and they came so we could see them. I ran into Caius's arms and hugged them. All the Cullen's looked confused so I told everybody to come inside, so I could explain. So we are in the family room, all ten of us I will have to explain this to Carlisle and Esme later.

Jane, Victoria, Alec, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and me are sitting down me on Jasper's lap and Rose on Emmett's. We are silent for a couple of minutes and I decide to break the silence. "so you are probably wondering why the Volturi are here and why I hugged Caius" they nodded "Well Caius changed me and we became my father so I am the Volturi Princess" Their mouths dropped. They asked me questions about my change and I answered all the questions I could and the ones I couldn't Caius answered for me. We were done taking by the time Carlisle and Esme got home and they asked what was going on and I asked Caius explain it and they said they understand and will love me no matter what. Jasper was comforting me by kissing me and telling me he loved me.

**_3 weeks later_**

I was sitting outside by Esme's garden, when Rose came up to me with Emmett. Jasper said he had some errands to run so I stayed here and here I am. Rose was the first to speak

~Hey Bella can we umm ask you something

I could tell she was nervous but I wonder what about

~Sure Rosalie what?

I asked curious

~Well we were wondering if you could turn us human so I could get pregnant

~Sure when

~Right now

~Sure

I thought about them as humans then asked with my eyes closed "Look into each other's eyes and tell me what color they are"

Rose said Emmett's are Green and Emmett said Rose's are Blue.

"Okay go have fun it last for 12 hours and you don't get tired so I suggest you use those 12 hours" They ran to their room excited. I laughed

Jasper came home 2 hours later and I have been thinking a lot, I want kids. "Hey Jasper" "Yeah babe" "do you want kids" "well I do but if you don't want to that's fine" "Jas I want to have a baby" "then we will have a baby, and I want to ask you something" "what babe" I turned around and he was on one knee, I gasped "Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiest man or vampire alive/dead and Marry me" "Yes Jasper of course I will marry you" he slide the ring on my finger and picked me up and spun me around while kissing me "Jasper do you want to be human tonight" he knew what I ment and nodded and I turned us human.

Last night was the best night ever and it turns out Rose and me are pregnant. We couldn't be happier. I called Dad/Caius and they were happy for me and Rose and they insist that they through us a baby shower. Saying Rose was happy was an understatement.

* * *

Love it or hate it I want to know


	9. AUTHOR NOTE :)

Need your guys opinion of if i should finish this story or No if yes please tell me what should the twins and triplets be...

That's right i said twins and triplets

boys or girls or combined?

TELL ME


End file.
